


The Cardigan

by syriala



Series: Stiles is offended by Derek's clothes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cardigans, DEREK IS OBLIVIOUS, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, soft, stiles is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles walked into the loft behind Scott, took one look at Derek, turned around and walked right back out.





	The Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> This is for Smowkie, because she was absolutely right in commenting that my cardigan situation on Tumblr would fit perfectly into this little series.

Stiles walked into the loft behind Scott, took one look at Derek, turned around and walked right back out.

“Stiles?” Scott called after him confused, trying to catch up to him on the stairs. “What's going on? Where are you going?”

“Away,” Stiles called over his shoulder without stopping. He needed to get away.

“Why?” Scott asked, and Stiles didn't even need to turn around to know he was making his confused puppy face.

“Dude, did you see what Derek was wearing?” Stiles gave back, losing his mind a little with just the memory.

“You mean in the hot second we actually were in the loft? Because I can't say that I did,” Scott said, and Stiles sighed.

“He was wearing a cardigan,” he said as he turned around, wringing his hands in front of his chest. “ _A cardigan_ , Scott!”

“I'm afraid to ask but why is Derek wearing a cardigan reason enough to flee the loft?”

“I didn't flee,” Stiles said indignantly. “That was a strategic retreat.”

“You turned on your heel. That was fleeing.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times without saying anything before he huffed.

“Fine, maybe I did flee,” Stiles finally admitted. “But I am not equipped to handle Derek in soft, knitted, form-fitting grey cardigans that make him look all settled and cuddly.”

“Not this again,” Scott groaned and had the audacity to smack his own forehead with his hand.

“This is serious,” Stiles hissed, vividly remembering how the cardigan had clung to Derek's biceps, hugged those shoulders and then fell loose and soft around his torso, front lapels just a little bit longer than the back, making him look cozy and warm. “I cannot go back if he wears that!”

“You gotta be joking,” Scott said, clearly questioning Stiles’ sanity. “We have to go back. It's pack night. He'll already be wondering where we went to.”

“Scott, Scotty, light of my life, I can't go back up there while he's still wearing that thing!” Stiles told him and now Scott seemed confused.

“I thought you liked the cardigan? Why are we calling it a thing now?”

“Because it's an attack on my person, personally offending me, testing my patience,” Stiles said, offended that Scott didn’t see just how evil and bad the soft, wonderful cardigan was.

“You don't have any patience,” Scott immediately gave back.

“Exactly!” Stiles yelled out. “So I need it to go. Burn it, if you have to, he can never wear it again,” Stiles said, even though the thought of losing that cardigan to flames was hurting him on a physical level.

But it was just too perfect to be allowed to continue being worn by Derek like that.

“And what do you want me to do to make him take it off?” Scott asked.

“Spill something on him, be clumsy, I don't know. Just make sure he has to change out of it and then message me.”

“Where will you be?” Scott asked, brow adorably crinkled in confusion.

“Away,” Stiles said. “Very far away.” At least until the cardigan situation was resolved.

“You are an idiot,” Scott told him, but Stiles knew he had him.

Stiles was already sad that the cardigan would be gone when he would come back to the loft, because it was such a sight, but it was for the greater good after all.

“But you love me,” Stiles said with confidence and ignored the muttered “Don't know why” to climb back into the jeep.

“Just tell me when it's safe,” he called back to Scott who only rolled his eyes at him.

As Stiles drove away from the loft and the dangerously adorable and comfortable cardigan, he just hoped that whatever shirt Derek was wearing underneath it was less offensive.


End file.
